


Don't Wake the Kids

by sugarplumfairy



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Quiet Sex, Titjob, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, i guess, i mean it's more a joke thing not a kink thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7217602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarplumfairy/pseuds/sugarplumfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After defeating Urthemiel, Alistair and Orianna decide to travel Thedas for a while, although Orianna decides to take on a last-minute travel companion. Which makes private time... difficult.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Wake the Kids

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally posted on Tumblr as an apology for this really sad thing i wrote but i'm trying to put more stuff on my AO3 so i'm just... transferring it, i guess ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> another quick background thing: our wardens are trying to find a way to have a kid that won't be blight-tainted, but until then they gotta be careful about it

“Is he finally sleeping?”

“Shh!”

The two Wardens lay in silence in the complete darkness of their tent. Alistair’s thick arms wrapped around Orianna’s slim waist, and his bare chest pressed against her lightly clothed back. Their eyes were wide, trying and failing to perceive more in the darkness.

The night was silent, save for the occasional chirping of some unseen insect in the forest that surrounded them, and the rhythmic breathing of the two that held each other on the thin mat.

Finally, a light snore was heard from the outside of the thin fabric walls of the tent.

The two Wardens sprang into action immediately. Alistair released his lover and sat up, patting the ground around him, searching for a lamp. Orianna rolled over to her other side and pushed herself upright, gathering her long crimson hair into a hasty bun. Alistair found what he had been looking for and lit the lamp hurriedly, allowing light to flood the tent.

He set it in a corner and turned around to find his wife waiting for him, sitting on the mat with her full lips curved into a smirk that he knew all too well. He crawled closer to her, until their faces were inches apart.

“Remember,” he whispered, “don’t wake the kids.”

Orianna let out a nasally choking sound in an effort to can her laughter, and Alistair quickly jammed his hand against her mouth, trying not to chuckle himself.

“‘Ri, I’m serious!” he whisper-shouted. “I do NOT want a repeat perfor-”

Orianna reached up to take his hand away and kissed it lightly.

“Okay, okay. Just shut up and kiss me.”

He wasted no time in fulfilling her request. His hands automatically went to the back of her head, his fingers running through the strands of her loose bun. His tongue reached out for hers, sliding past her teeth and coaxing little whimpers from her.

Alistair reached for the ribbon that Orianna had used to tie her hair, and yanked it out. Her eyes flew open, and she made muffled sounds of protest. Alistair broke away and looked at her with a cheeky smile.

“No. You won’t be needing this.”

He threw it into some corner of the tent and pulled her close to him to kiss the top of her head. He ran his fingers through her hair and breathed a heavy sigh, taking in her scent.

“C’mon. Lay down for me,” he whispered.

Orianna complied, an excited shiver running up her spine as Alistair followed her down, his hands running up her sides and under her linen night-shirt. He slid her shirt up a bit, enough to expose her navel, and planted a kiss there.

Orianna drew in a shaky breath as she lifted her head to watch him as he planted another kiss, a little higher up, and shifted her shirt to expose more of her stomach. He continued in this fashion, sliding her shirt up and kissing his way up behind it, until the thin fabric rested on the peaks of her breasts. Orianna’s hand found its way into Alistair’s hair as he let his mouth linger at the base of her cleavage, his large hands engulfing her full breasts.

He looked up at her with smiling eyes and pushed her shirt up above her breasts, kissing his way up the valley between them, massaging her nipples slowly. Orianna let out a breathy sigh, watching her lover at work with heavy-lidded eyes.

Alistair reached her collarbone, and she felt teeth graze her skin.

“Honey-”

“Zevran is a grown adult, surely he can handle a hickey,” he mumbled into her flesh.

Orianna gasped lightly, then covered her mouth with her own hand in a belated attempt to stifle it as he began sucking and nibbling at the pale skin there. After a while, he lifted his head and ran his thumb over his masterpiece, a perfectly oval, flushed sunspot right where the whole world could see it. He flicked his eyes up to meet hers, and the two Wardens broke into giddy grins. Orianna reached for Alistair’s trousers, but he pulled back quickly.

“No, this is you-time.”

He leaned down and pecked her on the lips, then stuck out his tongue a bit to draw a line to the peak of her right breast. Orianna tilted her head back as she felt his lips around her nipple, and hurriedly pulled her shirt off completely.

Alistair licked circles around her areola, squeezing her other breast with the hand that wasn’t entangled in her hair.

“Al?” Orianna called in a breathy whisper.

“Mm?”

“My smalls are completely soaked.”

He lifted his head, a thin trail of drool hanging from the side of his mouth.

“Oh, I can fix that.”

He hooked a finger into the waistband of her smalls, and tugged them down, lifting Orianna’s bottom to get them off completely. He kissed the inside of her thigh and she opened her legs wider in response, hoping to entice him to get straight to business. Alistair got the message and turned to her waiting pussy, spreading her lips with his fingers to reveal her folds, glistening in the yellow lamp-light.

He wrapped his lips around her clit, and heard Orianna’s muffled moan from above. He smirked, pleased, and reached his tongue down, digging the point into her entrance ever-so-slightly, then flattened his tongue and dragged it up slowly, making sure to taste all of her. He felt her shudder beneath him, and her hands moved to cover his as they rested on her wide hips.

“Maker, Al, please don’t stop.”

He moved his face down, burying his nose into her folds, and sucked hard, her juices running down his chin. Her nails dug into the back of his hands and her hips rolled as she ground into him, her chest heaving in her desperation.

Alistair moved back up to her clit, enveloping it in his mouth and swirling his tongue around it. He took one of his hands off of her hips and sank two fingers into her entrance. Orianna arched her back in response, her breaths becoming shallow and ragged.

He chuckled as he pulled out his fingers, and saw that they were dripping with her fluid.

Without breaking eye contact with her, he popped one of his fingers in his mouth and sucked the juice off, following it with the other one.

“Maker’s… _sagging left testicle_ , that was so hot.”

Alistair chuckled giddily.

“Looks like you’re ready for me,” he whispered as he reached for the waistband of his trousers.

Orianna sat up quickly and swatted his hands away.

“No, your turn. On your back.”

Alistair knew better than to protest, and scooted to a spot that allowed him enough room to lie down. Orianna crawled over him, licking her lips and slipping her slender fingers into his trousers. She pulled them down swiftly, and hurried to get his smallclothes off in just as little time.

Once they passed his hips, his hard cock sprang free, and Orianna wrapped her hand around its familiar girth. She ran her lips up the side of it, her emerald eyes flicking up to meet his amber ones. He was propped up on his elbows, watching in amazement as Orianna gave the tip a small lick, then rested on his body, her breasts pressed up and accentuated on his thighs. She moved them closer a bit, and in that moment it was obvious to Alistair that she was advertising to him- rather, she wanted him to want something.

“What do you want me to do?” her voice was low, trying to stay quiet, but it had almost a feral quality to it- a slight purr around the edges.

“‘Ri, please-”

“C’mon, Al, I want you to say it.”

His face flushed dark red, and he looked away before looking back at her sheepishly.

“‘Ri, please… please f-fuck me with your tits.”

Orianna nearly snorted with laughter, but managed to keep it in by clamping a hand over her mouth.

“Alistair, there are so, so many reasons why I love you. And that is definitely one of them.”

“What do you- Oh, Maker-”

His sentence was cut off with a moan as Orianna pressed her breasts to the sides of his cock, leaning down to envelop the tip in her mouth. She worked her way down his shaft, until her lips met the tops of her breasts, keeping her from going any further.

Alistair watched her, mesmerized, as she brought her head back up and started moving her breasts up and down, squeezing his wet dick between them. He felt hypnotized, watching the tip of his cock appear and disappear between Orianna’s flesh, spreading her saliva between and over the tops of her breasts as she did so. She squeezed harder, moved faster, her mouth open and panting and occasionally bobbing down to lick circles around his tip, until Alistair finally gathered the willpower to stop her.

“Sweetheart, please, save some for later,” he whispered, punctuating his words with soft moans.

“Mmm, right.”

Orianna crawled up and straddled his chest. She leaned down to kiss him, her small hands caressing the sides of his face. She reached behind her to grip his cock, and raised herself on her knees, leaving Alistair’s lips with a final, playful lick across his tongue.

She leaned back on her haunches, positioning herself above his dick, pushing his head past her outer lips to collect the moisture that had pooled there. She placed her other hand on his broad chest to brace herself.

She swallowed a moan as she lowered herself onto him, his length slowly penetrating her and his girth filling her. After what seemed like an eternity, she finally rested flush against him, joined with him completely.

She lifted her hips slightly, and quickly clamped her hand over Alistair’s mouth when a loud moan escaped him, freezing in place. Both of their eyes went wide as they watched the wall of the tent that faced the center of the camp, not even daring to breathe.

They heard a shifting of blankets and a light snore, and Orianna tried again.

She didn’t dare move her hand from Alistair’s mouth, but she pulled herself up slowly, the task made easy from both the slickness of her cunt and her spit on his cock. Soon, she had reached the tip again, and worked to lower herself once more.

She kept the pace slow, taking care not to wake the neighbors with loud slapping or with heavy moans. She allowed herself a few huffs of pleasure, but as she continued she found it harder and harder to swallow the wordless praise for her husband’s cock that threatened to rise in her throat.

Alistair was having similar problems- this she noticed from the way his lips moved behind her hand, his teeth often coming up to graze across his lower lip as a last-ditch effort to block his moans. His hand came to rest on her hip, his massive fingers digging into her pale skin. She took that hand in hers and guided it up to her breast, using the hand on Alistair’s mouth as a support.

He took the hint and gave Orianna’s breast a gentle squeeze. She inhaled sharply in response, her tongue quickly swiping across her bottom lip. She moved both of her hands to Alistair’s chest to lower herself to her knees, and she leaned over him, her lips moving down to administer soft kisses to his browned neck.

She had to change her movement to get friction in this new position, almost rutting against him instead of the more controlled, almost piston-like movement from before. As she rolled her hips to move his cock in and out of her, she angled her pelvis toward him in an effort to get some friction on her clit.

Orianna kissed up his jawline to his ear, and whispered in between breathy gasps, “C-can’t cum. Like this. Need. Clit-ah!”

She was cut off by a sinful moan, which was quickly stifled by one of Alistair’s massive hands as he moved almost immediately from massaging her breasts to rubbing her swollen clit. Orianna screwed her eyes shut as the wave of pleasure washed over her.

“Honey, you alright?”

She nodded, Alistair’s hand still over her mouth. He removed it and instead caressed the side of her face with it. Orianna’s mouth fell open, panting, as her husband continued his ministrations, and she worked her hips faster, chasing her release.

Alistair read the signs and ran his thumb over her plush lips before moving in to capture them with his own. His free hand threaded into her long hair, a luxury he wasn’t usually allowed, as he began to feel himself approaching the edge.

Her breaths were becoming shallow, and he could feel that his fingers were drenched with her pleasure. He pulled back from the kiss just enough to give her a mumbled missive-

“Orianna, let go.”

And indeed she did. Her toes curled at his sides, and her nails drew little red trails on his chest as her mind exploded in ecstasy. Alistair drew in a sharp breath as her pussy clenched around him, and prepared himself for his own orgasm.

But before it came, Orianna’s was over. She laid her head down on his chest, panting lightly. Alistair rubbed her bare shoulder gently.

“Uhm. Darling, I don’t mean to be rude, but I… Uhm, I… didn’t…”

Her reply came slurred and punctuated by heavy breaths. “Oh. Of course. Yeah, do your… your thing.”

He kissed the top of her head gently.

She bit her lip when his hips started moving, her cunt still sensitive from her recent climax. His grip on her shoulders tightened as he bucked against her faster, and she felt his breath, hot and heavy, against the shell of her pointed ear. He was close- really close.

“Al, remember, don’t-”

“Right.”

He pulled out quickly, rutting against the outside of her pussy a few more times to carry him down the final stretch, and he grunted as the tip of his dick shot cum onto Orianna’s bare backside.

He laid there, breathing heavily and absentmindedly running his fingers through her crimson waves.

“I’m sorry,” Orianna whispered, rubbing her nose along his jawline.

“What? No, no, don’t be sorry.”

He ran a finger along the outline of her ear.

“If anything, _I’m_ sorry. We’ll find a way.”

Orianna wrapped her arms around him lazily, sleep threatening to take her over.

“Promise?”

Alistair rested his chin on top of her head, his arms engulfing her.

“Promise.”

They both took a deep breath, savoring the feeling of their bodies existing together.

Suddenly they heard the sound of a blanket flopping over and the unmistakable sound of someone muttering in a foreign accent, and they froze in place. As it got closer, they could hear it more clearly.

“Already they are finished, how pitiful, these Fereldans!”

Zevran practically tore open the flap of their tent and they shrieked, scrambling to find cover.

“ _DID I NOT TELL YOU ABOUT THOSE ROOTS, ALISTAIR_ ”


End file.
